Life is Worth Living
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Ia hanya ingin menghibur adik kecilnya yang terpuruk karena acara besar itu. Baginya kegagalannya merupakan sebuah langkah awal kesuksesannya di masa depan. Choi Seungcheol / SCoups SEVENTEEN; Kim Samuel / Punch Produce101 Season 2 / P101 S2


**LIFE IS WORTH LIVING**

.

.

Choi Seungcheol ( SEVENTEEN)

Kim Samuel / Punch

.

Rated : K

Genre : hurt/comfort

Length : oneshot

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Keadaan taman malam itu masih lumayan ramai oleh beberapa orang yang tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia terduduk di depan sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari sebuah minimarket di taman itu. Rambutnya yang dua hari lalu berwarna ungu pudar kini kembali menjadi hitam. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas lelah. Ia tentu lelah dengan semua cobaan hidup yang menimpanya di saat ia masih berusia lima belas tahun.

Sebuah deheman seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sangat ia sayangi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku memintamu untuk keluar di jam-jam segini. Hanya di jam segini aku bisa sedikit bebas dari jadwal-jadwal padatku tiap harinya." Kata pemuda itu.

"Iya. nggak apa-apa kok, Seungcheol hyung."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Seungcheol bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan mantan member tersayangnya itu. tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak Samuel keluar dari Pledis dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Brave. Walaupun mereka masih menjalin komunikasi sesekali di antara kesibukan Seungcheol sebagai _leader_ SEVENTEEN, tapi tetap saja. Mengapa rasanya menjadi secanggung ini?

Seungcheol yang meminta Samuel untuk keluar di jam-jam segini hanya untuk menghibur adik kesayangannya itu. walaupun sudah menjadi mantan member, tapi baginya Samuel tetaplah maknae SEVENTEEN.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk ini. Semuanya mengakui kehebatanmu, bahkan _trainee_ dari agensi lain pun merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang lebih dari ini. Tapi melihatmu tumbuh dari jauh saja membuatku seperti seorang ayah yang sukses membesarkan anaknya." Kata Seungcheol. Ia menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan lelaki blasteran Korea-Amerika Latin itu.

Sayangnya Samuel hanya termenung. Hal ini membuat Seungcheol semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membangun atmosfer baik di antara keduanya.

'Ah, dia sudah besar ya.' Batin Seungcheol.

"Muel-ah, kau tau, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau tidak setinggi ini. Dulu saat di ruangan hijau itu kau hanya setinggi pinggangku. Kau terus mengikutiku, bergelayutan manja dengan Mingyu dan Hansol. Dulu kau manja sekali dan kami juga sangat memanjakanmu." Seungcheol mengambil jeda sesaat. "Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Kau sudah sebesar ini, bahkan kau sudah lebih tinggi dari Jihoon, dan mungkin sudah setinggi aku. Tapi jangan terlalu tinggi seperti Mingyu ya."

Samuel tersenyum kecil. Ah, dia tentu ingat tiga-empat tahun lalu saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari SEVENTEEN. Anak kecil yang selalu bergelayutan manja dengan Mingyu, suka mengikuti Hansol kemanapun anak blasteran satu itu pergi, suka bermanja-manja dengan Soonyoung dan beberapa kali suka mencium pipi Seungcheol. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam yang gelap dan tak berbintang sama sekali. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi hebat terinspirasi dari _hyung-hyung_ nya di SEVENTEEN. Kini grup besar itu sedang popular dan _comeback_ mereka pun semakin banyak yang memberikan dukungan.

Samuel ingin seperti itu. oleh karena itu, ia mengambil sebuah peruntungan di Produce 101. Bagaikan permainan judi, peluang menang atau tidak. Jika ia berhasil masuk dalam grup besutan Produce 101 maka ia bisa mengejar SEVENTEEN dan satu panggung dengan mereka. Jika tidak, maka ia harus memulai dari awal.

"Tinggiku sudah 176 cm, hyung." Kata Samuel. Akhirnya ia bersuara setelah beberapa menit hanya terdiam.

Seungcheol tersenyum gemas. "Wah, sudah setinggi Hansol dong."

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi. Seungcheol bersyukur akhirnya anak itu membuka suaranya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku… sudah gagal?"

Seungcheol merengut tidak suka. "Kau belum gagal tentunya. Jangan anggap acara menyebalkan itu membuatmu merasa gagal."

"Tapi aku sudah gagal tiga kali hyung. Pertama, aku gagal debut bersama kalian. Kedua, aku ditinggalkan sendirian oleh partner duoku. Ketiga… aku gagal di final kemarin. Apakah yang keempat kalinya aku akan gagal lagi? Apakah bukan takdirku untuk menjadi—"

"Samuel!" seru Seungcheol. Tubuh Samuel menegang. Belum pernah Seungcheol menggunakan nada tinggi padanya.

"Dengarkan aku." Seungcheol bersuara tegas. "Pernah dengar pepatah 'Kegagalan merupakan sebuah kesuksesan yang tertunda'?"

Samuel mengangguk.

"Kesuksesanmu hanya tertunda beberapa saat. Kegagalanmu di babak-babak sebelumnya itu hanya sebagai sebuah pemanasan awal. Setelah ini barulah permulaan di mulai. Kau akan mencetak rekormu sendiri. kegagalanmu yang kemarin-kemarin itu untuk mengetesmu seberapa kuat kau mengalaminya. Kau tahu, kau itu _trainee_ sekaligus penyanyi termuda yang paling tangguh yang pernah aku tahu. _Trainee-trainee_ dan penyanyi seusiamu tidak ada yang sepertimu selama aku menempuh hidup sebagai penyanyi. Banyak yang seusiamu masih tertidur atau mungkin sudah bernyanyi tapi dia tidak sekeras dirimu untuk menggapai mimpi dan hanya berpangku tangan, mungkin ada anak-anak seusiamu yang masih duduk manis di rumah orang tuanya. Kau berada di Korea, jauh dari ayahmu yang di Amerika sana. Empat bulan kemarin kau tidak tidur di rumah, tapi bersama _trainee_ Produce 101 lainnya. Perjuanganmu nggak hanya sampai di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Samuel. "Dia pernah bercerita padaku kemarin-kemarin, kalau ia merasa gagal menjadi _leader_ bagi grupnya. Ia berkata kalau grupnya gagal, makanya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti acara _survival_ ini."

Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jonghyun sunbae tidak gagal. Sama sepertimu, kesuksesan dia hanya sedikit tertunda. Buktinya Nu'est kembali bangkit saat ini. Aku nggak menyalahkan Jonghyun sunbae tentang grupnya yang tidak sepopuler grupku, justru aku sedikit menyalahkan agensi kami. Yah, walaupun aku juga menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jonghyun sunbae sudah bekerja keras, dialah _National Leader_ sesungguhnya. Aku lihat di TV kegigihan Jonghyun sunbae membawa timnya menjadi popular di acara itu."

Samuel menatapnya, lalu Seungcheol menepuk pundak anak blasteran itu. "Hey, kau nggak perlu khawatir. Usiamu masih lima belas tahun, perjalananmu masih panjang. Setelah ini kau akan debut solo kan? Aku dapat berita dari Brave kalau sesegera mungkin kau akan memulai debutmu dan menggunakan nama aslimu didebut kali ini."

Samuel tersenyum. Meskipun debut solo terdengar tidak buruk, tapi ia ingin sesekali mencoba debut dalam sebuah grup.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku janji akan membeli albummu nanti kalau sudah rilis. Kalau perlu kami bertiga belas akan membeli satu-satu." Kata Seungcheol.

Samuel tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar.

"Perkataanmu mengingatkanku tentang lagu kesukaanku yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku dengarkan."

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"People make mistakes, doesn't mean you have to give in." Samuel menatapnya lagi. "Aku selalu mendengarkan itu ketika merasa terpuruk. *Apa yang akan ku beri untuk cerminan diriku, adalah persepsi yang berbeda. Mereka mencoba menyiksaku karena mungkin aku tidak sempurna, atau karena tampilanku seperti ini." Samuel menjeda sejenak, menunggu reaksi Seungcheol seperti apa. Seungcheol paham maksud 'karena tampilanku seperti ini'. Hanya karena Samuel berdarah campuran, banyak orang Korea yang tidak mau mendukungnya.

"Reputasiku dipertaruhkan. Jadi, aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik." **

Seungcheol mengacak rambut hitam Samuel dengan gemas. Adik kecilnya sudah besar dan bisa berkata sedewasa ini. Padahal dulu ia suka sekali merajuk dan meminta ini-itu dengannya.

"Jangan menyerah, ok? Hyung mungkin tidak begitu paham lagumu itu, karena hyung nggak pintar bahasa Inggris. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu kembali bersemangat, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin, walaupun di Korea penggemarmu tidak seberapa, tapi di luar sana banyak yang menunggu debut solomu dan lagu-lagu yang sudah kau persiapkan. Brave Brother sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk memproduksi lagumu dan aku percaya mereka sangat menyayangimu. Aku… menitipkanmu pada mereka dan aku harus percaya kalau di Brave mungkin itu sudah jalanmu."

"Terima kasih, Seungcheol hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik." Samuel menghambur ke pelukan Seungcheol. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi setelah kemarin menangis di kamar semalaman. Tapi mana mungkin ia akan menunjukkan air matanya apalagi di hadapan hyung tersayangnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau ia sudah besar.

Seungcheol juga ingin sekali menangis. Kemarin setelah pulang dari acara final itu, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Jeonghan sampai kebingungan dengan _leader_ mereka itu. namun ketika pagi hari, Seungcheol datang padanya dan terisak karena acara semalam. Jeonghan maklum dan ia terus menghibur Seuncheol dari pagi sampai berangkat untuk jadwal berikutnya.

'Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap jadi adik kecil kami. Meskipun aku dan kau bertambah tua, kau tetap menjadi bagian dari kami.'

"Oh, hyung sudah bertemu Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Samuel sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Sudah. Kemarin kami sempat makan-makan bersama di agensi. Mereka bertiga cerita banyak tentang pengalaman mereka di Produce 101. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Nu'est akan _comeback_ dengan format empat orang."

Ponsel Samuel berdering. Saat ia membuka layarnya ia melihat ada panggilan dan pesan masuk dari CEO agensinya. Ia harus segera kembali untuk membicarakan masalah debutnya.

"Hyung, aku harus segera kembali. CEO memintaku membahas debutku nanti." Kata Samuel.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Seungcheol.

Samuel menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Hyung masih punya jadwal untuk besok kan? Lebih baik hyung kembali dan istirahat." Samuel hendak berbalik, tapi ia kembali menghadap Seungcheol. "Dan aku titip salam untuk Mingyu hyung ya. Hati-hati kalau di hutan. Hehehe…"

Seungcheol berdecih. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya kau yang mengkhawatirkan kami. Nanti kami makan apa di dorm."

Samuel melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah, hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Samuel berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih duduk di bangku itu. Seungcheol melihat Samuel perlaha menjauh. Tubuh itu, yang dulunya mungil. Saat ini sudah besar dan berotot seperti lelaki sejati. Ia seakan melihat dua Samuel berjalan beriringan di depannya. Samuel kecil dan Samuel yang saat ini.

.

.

 _Life is worth living, so live another day_

 _The meaning of forgiveness_

 _People make mistakes, doesn't mean you have to give in_

 _._

 _._

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Aku mau meluapkan kekecewaanku terhadap acara itu. Yeah, walaupun aku nggak mengikuti per-episode, tapi aku mengikuti setiap berita yang dipost oleh OA besar di LINE. Soalnya kalau aku mengikuti per-episode, yang ada aku kecewa berat saat di akhir. Entah dapat _feeling_ darimana tapi aku nggak ngikutin per-episode karena aku merasa di final nanti bias utamaku nggak masuk.

Benar aja. Alasan utamaku ngikutin P101 kali ini karena Samuel. Dulu aku jingkrak2 sendiri gara2 adek kecilku itu ikut acara begituan, makanya aku ngikutin. Padahal dulu pas P101 S1 gak ngikutin sama sekali.

Aku nggak mau komentar banyak2 soal acara itu. Aku hanya kecewa sama MNET dan KNETZ kenapa gak bisa buka mata dengan orang bertalenta. Tapi, aku mencoba selalu _posthink_ kalau Samuel pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini. Bentar lagi dia debut solo atas nama asli dirinya, Kim Samuel. Katanya lagunya bakal ber-genre kayak Chris Brown dan Justin Bieber. Kebetulan banget tuh aku suka lagu2 mereka. Dan semoga dengan albumnya ini bisa masuk Billboard dan kalo bisa tahun depan tiba2 dia ditawari debut USA.

 **CATATAN :**

*) Life is Worth Living by Justin Bieber "What I'd give for my reflection, is a different perception.

**) Life is Worth Living by Justin Bieber My reputation's on the line. So I'm working on a better me

Aku bayangin Samuel nyanyi lagu ini di suatu konser atau music show. Apalagi dengan keadaan dia saat ini, rasanya liriknya pas banget.

Maaf ya sudah buat baper kalian /peace/ :))

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follow di FF sebelumnya. Review dan saran kritik masih dibutuhkan untuk FF ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
